Animaniacs Dream
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: After watching a marathon of Animaniacs, Sherman dreams of living a cartoony version of his life in Toon City, where his characters live lifestyles similar to old styled cartoons from Warner Brothers.
1. And so it begins!

It was a beautiful night in the city of Toon City, Sherman was having a sleepover with Penny and every single kid in the cul-de-sac, and Sherman had to learn the hard way that bingeing on an Animaniacs Marathon wasn't the best idea, because sleeping after a marathon might not be a good idea, but who knows? Maybe there could be potential to have a great dream, weird but great.

Everyone was sleeping peaceful in the living room of Mr. Peabody in their sleeping bags, and Sherman was sleeping comfortably in his Dallas Cowboys sleeping bag. Sherman then relaxed peacefully and then started to dream:

 _Sherman and Penny and the others found theirselves drawn as if they were Animaniacs cartoons drawn by Warner Bros. in a 1940's cartoon styled world, everything was in black and white. You don't need me to say how surprised Penny is. But Sherman is so surprised, he reacts in the most cartooniest manner, he responds as his eyes pop out in a cartoony manner as a train horn is heard instead of his screaming._

 _"Uh, Sherman?" Penny asked, concerned for her friend._

 _"Penny, don't you get it? We're in a Animaniacs Styled dream!" Sherman said, excitedly._

 _"So we can break the laws of physics?" Penny asked, confused._

 _"Yeah!" Arnold then said._

 _"And let's not forget the number one rule of cartoon physics." Sid the snitch said._

 _"That's a right, when you're walking in the air, never look down." Gerald replied._

 _"Do you have any idea what this means?!" Jimmy Neutron asked._

 _"Yes." Dexter replied to his best friend, and then he asked Johnny Test, "Dipper, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"_

 _"Willickers, I think so, Dexter. But we already know Deflategate happened, there's no need to prove it." Johnny then said._

 _"Ugh..." Jimmy groaned. "No, I meant that we can do this!"_

 _"What? Expose the Patriots even further?" Harold asked._

 _"No! I meant do something that should've been done a long time ago in 2014!" Jimmy then said, with glee._

 _"Don't tell me, a music number?" Edd asked, but then music number scene began._

 **Kids:** It's time for Animaniacs  
And we're zany to the max  
So just sit back and relax  
You'll laugh 'til you collapse  
We're animan-iacs

 **Boys:** Come join the Cartoon siblings  
 **Penny:** And Penny  
 **Helga:** who's playing the role of Dot

 **Kids:** Just for fun we run around the Mitchell Movie lot  
They lock us in the tower  
Whenever we get caught  
But we break loose and then vamoose  
and now you know the plot

We're animaniacs  
Penny's cute and Sherman yaks  
Goten packs away the snacks  
While Preston Northwest plays the sax  
We're Animaniacs

 **Sherman and Penny:** Meet Johnny and the Dex who want to rule the universe  
 **Gotenks: 4** th Graders flock together, Helga whacks 'em with her purse  
 **Lil' Gideon:** Waddles chases Mabel  
 **Dipper:** While Cify sings a verse  
 **Dexter:** The writers flipped,  
 **Dee Dee:** We have no script ,  
 **Dwayne Jr.:** Why bother to rehearse?

We're animaniacs  
We have pay or play contracts  
We're zany to the max  
There's baloney in our snacks  
We're animany  
Totally insaney

 **Helga Pataki:** Here's the shows name-y

 **Kids:** Animaniacs  
Those are the facts.

 **Any Animaniacs episodes you want me to make a fanmake based apon? Leave a review and I'll get right to it!**


	2. Hooked on A Ceiling

Time for an Animaniacs short! This was requested by FanficFan920

It was a beautiful day in the Toon City Chapel, Stanford was angry, however, he literally kicked out 2 painters.

"Out with you, you incompetent fools! You call yourselves artists?!" Stanford angrily shouted.

Stanford was doing a favor by painting the ceiling for the chapel of Toon City. Yet, he was unfinished with one last detail for his masterpiece, yet what was it?

"What the?" Stanford then noticed 4 adults praying. Stanford then said, "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Uh, this is a chapel." Tom Anderson then said.

"Get out! I need absolute quiet!" Stanford yelled.

"Sir, I hate to further agitate you, but there's a bell ringing in the bell tower." Mr. Anderson replied.

Stanford then knocked on the door to see his brother, Stanley, pulling the rope which sets off the bell.

"Stanley, I need absolute silence." Stanford gritted his teeth and left the tower. Stanley just shrugged at the audience.

Stanford then stepped on his ladder and climbed it up until he was on the platform.

"I'm close to painting the Sistine Chapel Ceiling on to this ceiling, yet it's still missing something. The worse part is that I fired all my assistants. I'm all alone." Stanford ranted. "If only a heavenly muse would give me help!"

Then, a foot kicked the door open, hitting the platform, making it wobble a bit until it fell, making it collapse. Ford landed on his groin, with paint covering him.

Then, all the kids of Toon city arrived.

"It's the kids of Toon City!" Sherman announced, then, the 2 broke into dancing happily.

 ** _Kids:_** _(Singing)_ If you need your ceiling painted come see us  
We will paint it better than a guy named Gus  
If it's flaking and it's peeling  
We will renovate your ceiling  
We will make it so appealing  
Come see us!

Penny pretends that a paintbrush was a microphone as she sings a bond-esque song.  
Penny: Ceilings!  
Nothing more than ceilings...

Sherman proceeded to break the fourth wall, announcing, "Folks, we'll paint ceilings for 29.95, right! How do we do it?! No overhead."

But, Mabel over extends the ladder too high, breaking the Ceiling by accident in the progress, yet only Ford acknowledges this.

"In fact, you'll have nothing over your head when we're through!" Sherman said, crossing his arms. "And if you hire us, you'll have nothing in your head! We paint ceilings, ceilings and only ceilings! No floors, because they're beneath us."

Ford got up and angrily walked towards the kids, with his anger literally boiling the paint off of him.

"What are you kids doing here?!" Ford shouted.

"We heard that you needed a ceiling that needs paint!" Sherman said.

"Nice bungalow. Is this your place?" Penny then said.

"No, this is the chapel! And I'm painting the Sistine Chapel Ceiling on the ceiling!" Ford then said, exhausted.

"Oh yeah, well if you're so great, what did you do with the other 15 chapels?" Sheen then said. "Gotcha there!"

Ford was losing his patience, he was about to show the kids the door and kick them out. "How dare you?! How dare you?! Out!"

However, the kids threw _him_ out of the chapel.

"Well, that takes care of the competition!" Sherman then said.

"Everyone! Start your rollers!" Penny said, excitedly while waving a racing flag.

Everyone proceeded to paint the ceiling.

 ** _Outside the chapel-_**

Malory Archer saw Ford banged on the door. She rolled her eyes at the six fingered man.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Ford begged. Then, Sheen then said, "No one gets in to see the Wizard of Oz! No way, no how!"

Ford rolled his eyes and then said, "Just get out of the way, kid."

When Ford entered the room, he was horrified to see the whole ceiling painted grey, with no naked people.

"You ruined it! Now the pope's gonna berate me and Stan will rub it in my face!" Ford then said, sadly.

"What's the big deal?" Libby asked.

"It's supposed to have pictures!" Ford then said, angrily.

"Pictures, huh? This guy wants pictures!" Sherman then said, taking out a photo album.

"Don't worry ford, it's not the first time we screwed up, not since that whole Chicago Museum Fiasco." Penny whispered to Ford. "So why don't you paint that Leonardo painting?"

"That's Da Vinci!" Ford then said.

"That's delightful!" Penny joked.

"That's da lovely, but we gotta get painting." Gerald then said. "Why don't you find NFL Tickets?"

"I guess you may be right, kids." Ford then said, walking out the door.

But as soon as he reached the streets, he realized what was going on, and he headed back inside the chapel, only to see the ceiling's painting replaced with 3 paintings.

The Toy Story 2 poster, the Man of Steel poster, and The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie poster.

"No!" Ford yelped, "I'm ruined!"

"Ugh, I knew we should've included the Dawn of Justice poster!" Penny then said.

"What?!" Ford then said. "No, I meant the painting of the Sistine Chapel painting!"

"You really wanna flash that thing around, Ford?" Sherman said, referring to the painting, concerned. "It's a church!"

He proceeded to crumple up the paper.

"It has to be finished, a Pope is coming over tonight I have to please him." Ford then said.

"Phrasing." Jimmy Neutron was heard.

"Can you help?!" Ford begged.

"Wait a second, you expect us innocent children to paint pictures of naked people?" Sherman said, accusingly.

But then, the kids shouted excitedly, "We'll do it!"

"But we're not doin' it for the sake of art, or the sake of money..." Sherman said, heroically.

"We're doing it because it's something that the internet would want us to do!" Penny then said, with pride.

So it began, the kids painted the ceiling completely white, and then, Penny traced the drawing and placed it on the ceiling, and then, while jumping on a trampoline, Ford managed to paint the ceiling in no time.

Then, the Pope arrived.

"Your holiness!" Ford then said, but then he noticed the "Creation of Adam" painting was different, in its place was Toki Wartooth and Johnny Bravo. "Oh, brother."

"I like it!" The Pope then said, much to the confusion of Ford, only for everyone to find out that the "Pope" is actually the Great Cornholio, leader of a cult. "Now, I must ask for TP!"

"You really like it?" Ford asked, confused.

"Are you threatening me? I will ask the questions!" Cornholio responded.

"Well, you gotta know your audience, painting is like showbiz!" Sherman then said.

After a long day, Ford faints.


	3. De-Zanitized

**De-Zanitized**

It was an average day at the therapist's office, and Danny Fenton was in the Therapy chair, looking distressed and sad.

"I think it would be sensible to start at the beginning." The halfa said.

"Proceed." The therapist spoke.

"Ah...It all started when I was one of the most successful psyche analysts in Fanfiction Studios. Ahh...Mitchell Movie Productions, home to the most famous stars in Fanfic history." Danny then said. "And when the stars had a problem, they came to me. For 5 years, the biggest cartoon stars came to me with their problems, their secrets, pain. And recently, I had a intense session with Stan Smith of _American Dad_."

 _Flashback, August 2nd, 2015_

 _Danny was thrown to the wall, making it break a little, he fell flat on his face._

 _"Ow, talk about a CIA therapy session." Danny joked._

 _Then, the Halfa heard screaming outside, he ran to the window to see the commotion, only to see a certain group of kids on the Mitchell Movie Productions Water Tower, whereas the citizen folk were in fright._

 _The kids jumped down and ran amok in the studio. And in a famous cartoon styled manner, the group of kids ran up to the Psychiatrist building while running on the wall._

 _"Did you miss us?" Penny asked the halfa._

 _"Well, I barely know you, so how can I miss you, when my aim is getting better?" Danny joked, no one got it. "It's funny because marriage is terrible sometimes."_

 _"We're the cartoon siblings!" The kids announced, before proceeding to kiss the halfa all at once, once they were finished, Danny retched in disgust. Danny turned around and saw...all of the kids.._

 _"What do you want?" Danny said, irritated._

 _"We asked you first!" Sherman then said._

 _"Well..." Danny then said, but he then realized something. "No you didn't."_

 _"Well, we meant to." Cindy replied._

 _"Do you even know who I am?" Danny said, rolling his eyes._

 _The kids go behind a couple gameshow podiums, and Sherman was the first one to press the button._

 _"Daniel Fenton, the best psychiatrist in Mitchell Movie Productions' studio history?" Sherman answered, much to the halfa's delight._

 _"Correct!" Danny then said, then the young boy jumped into Danny's arms._

 _"I win! What do I win?" Sherman said, excitedly._

 _"Nothing." Danny replied confused._

 _"Say, what kind of game show is this?" Dipper angrily crossed his arms._

 _"It's not a game show!" Danny said, losing his patience._

 _"I'll say! You're lucky that you're on the air every week." Sherman replied._

 _"NURSE! NURSE!" Danny angrily shouted._

 _Then, Wendy Corduroy entered the room, prompting Arnold, Gerald, Dipper and Sheen to pant like dogs at the sight of her._

 _"Yes, Danny?" Wendy responded._

 _"Take these kids and get them out of my office! Dear god, I'm like Ferris Bueller's principal!" Danny said, exhausted._

 _"Hello NURSE!" The 4 boys exclaimed!_

 _The boys proceeded daydreaming about doing something romantic with Wendy, wheras Penny Peterson daydreamed about getting a piggy back ride from Danny Phantom, but Cindy bursted her bubble by exclaiming in disgust, "Disgusting!"_

 _Later that day, Danny entered the conference room and saw Stanley Pines, furious._

 _"Those brats are wrecking havoc in the studio! And Mr. Mitchell is very furious! He hasn't been this upset since we considered making a parody of "The Force Awakens!" In order for a studio to be running efficiently, there must be order, peace, calmness, which is why it's up to you to keep those kids calm!" Stan said, angrily._

 _"But why me?" Danny responded._

 _"Because you're a psychiatrist!" Stan shouted._

 _Back at Danny's office, Wendy Corduroy got the kids back in the office, with the boys being so lovestruck, their tongues literally roll out like a carpet._

 _Penny rolls the boys tongues back into their mouths._

 _"Boys." Penny then said, skeptically._

 _"Okay, kiddos, now do me a favor and sprout yourselves on a chair." Danny then said, then, they sprouted and bloomed like flowers on the chair. "Okay, what's with the jokes?"_

 _"This ain't a joke. It's a visual gag." Gerald then said._

 _"Look, now's not the time for a visual gag or a joke, alright? Or let alone any monkey stuff." Danny then said._

 _The kids then turned back to normal, confused._

 _"Define Monkey stuff." Sherman said._

 _"You know, Monkey stuff, you know, you act like a silly monkey, and goofy stuff, you know!" Danny said, irritated, while making moves a monkey would do, much to everyone's confusion._

 _"You should see a p-sychiatrist." Stinky then said._

 _"I am a psychiatrist!" Danny angrily said, before wandering around, thinking, unbeknownst to them, the kids fallowed him, impersonating him, impersonating Egyptians or London detectives._

 _Then, Danny had a look of realization._

 _"Ah... I know what you kids want! You want to talk to Mr. Puppethead!" Danny then pulls out a hand puppet resembling him. "Hello kids, I'm Mr. Puppethead! Tell me why you always make the jokes._

 _The kids stare at Danny as if he lost his mind._

 _"Why aren't you talking with Mr. Puppethead? It's very easy; watch me, watch me. [clears throat] Hello, Mr. Puppethead, how are you?" Danny then said to the kids._

 _"I am fine, Dr. Fenton. How are you?" Danny said as the puppet._

 _"I am fine, Mr. Puppethead. Did you have a yummy breakfast?"_

 _"Oh yes, yes! Very yummy, thank you. How was **your** breakfast?" _

_"My breakfast was yummy as well."_

 _"Are you sure that you don't need a psychiatrist?" Phineas asks._

 _"I AM A PSYCHIATRIST! I AM! I AM! I AM!" Danny angrily shouted, while tearing a part of his shirt._

 _"Mr. Puppet head's hungry." Dipper then said._

* * *

 ** _Later-_**

 _After much research, the halfa decided analyze the kids one by one, starting with Penny Peterson._

 _ **Danny:** Penny... may I call you "Penny"?  
 **Penny:** Yeah. But call me "Penelope" and ya die.  
 **Danny:** "Penny" is it. I'm going to show you some pictures and I want you to tell me what they look like. [shows Penny an inkblot] What do you say to this?  
 **Penny:** I'd say you're not a very good artist.  
 **Danny:** I didn't draw that.  
 **Penny:** Well, whoever did needs to go back to school.  
 **Danny:** No, it's an inkblot.  
 **Penny:** I'll say.  
 **Danny:** No, no, no. It's not supposed to look like anything!  
 **Penny:** Then you did a very good job.  
 **Danny:** I DIDN'T DRAW IT! Doesn't it looks like a little kitty cat or a butterfly or something? **  
Penny:** No. [takes off the inkblot and changes it into a butterfly] That's a butterfly._

 _"If I'm in that fic where I have to babysit the actual Warner Brothers and their sister, and they step into that cloning machine, I am literally going to sue the author of this fic." Danny said, breaking the fourth wall in exhaustion._

* * *

 _Next: Sherman Peabody._

 _Danny: Now then, Sherman, let's you and I talk, hmm?  
Sherman: Okay.  
Danny: Good. What's on your mind?  
Sherman: My hat.  
Danny: No, no, no. Your hat is on your head. What is on your mind?  
Sherman: My... skin?  
Danny: No, that's on your head. What's on your mind?  
Sherman: Oh, I got it! My hair!  
Danny: Your hair is on your head! [shakes in anger before exhaling] Let's try something different, okay?  
Sherman: Okay.  
Danny: What don't you tell me what you're feeling?  
Sherman: My shirt.  
Danny: No, that's what you're touching. What are you feeling?  
Sherman: My nose?  
Danny: THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE TOUCHING! WHAT ARE YOU FEELING?! [calms down] Just. Tell me. How. You. Feel.  
Sherman: I feel fine.  
Danny: Good! Now we're getting somewhere. Would you care to expand on that?  
Sherman: Okay. [Sherman breaths in and his whole body expands like a balloon]  
Danny: What? No, no! Not that type of expanding! STOP IT!  
[Sherman pricks himself with a sewing pin and flies around the room like a deflating balloon before falling into Danny's lap]  
Sherman: 'Scuse me. [kisses Danny full on the mouth and leaves)_

* * *

 ** _Last: Dipper Pines_**

 _Danny: Now then, Dipper, let us do a little word association, hmm? I'll say a word, and you say any word that you think of; any word that comes to mind._  
 _Dipper: Brain._  
 _Danny: No, no. We haven't started._  
 _Dipper: Begun._  
 _Danny: No, wait._  
 _Dipper: Yield._  
 _Danny: No, stop!_  
 _Dipper: Cease._  
 _Danny: SILENCE!_  
 _Dipper: Quiet._  
 _Danny: ENOUGH!_  
 _Dipper: Plenty._  
 _Danny: Would. You. Please. Listen?_  
 _Dipper: Hear._  
 _Danny: NO, YOU STUPID KID! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!_  
 _Dipper: Comprehend._  
 _Danny: [screams in frustration and carries Dipper to the door] Get out, get out, get OUT!_  
 _Dipper: Leave, leave, leave._  
 _Danny: [kicks him out and slams the door, huffing and puffing] Those kids is driving me crazy!_  
 _Dipper: [pops his head through the door] Insane. Unhinged. Demented._  
 _Danny: [shakes his fist at Dipper, tears his shirt in half and then pounds the door in frustration.]_

 **Back in the office, present**

Danny was in the office, stressed out, disappointed, and sheding tears.

"And that's how it's been. They've been driving me insane, and they're still not de-zanitized. Am I crazy doc?" Danny asked, sadly. Then, he gasped in shock, he saw that the analysts analyzing him, it's those kids.

"You are suffering from cartoonitis!" Sherman said, Danny growled in anger and shouted, "THAT'S IT!" Then, he turned into Danny Phantom and blasted off into the Fentonworks building.

"Was it something I said?" Sherman asked. Then the kids shrugged at the audience.


	4. Helga Goes Walnuts

**Kids:** The crankiest of kids in the whole wide world,  
our next cartoon pays tribute to Slappy The Squirrel!

 **Helga Pataki:** Criminy! Enough with the singing already!

 **Kids:** That's Helga!

 **Helga Pataki in...**

 **Helga Goes Walnuts**

It was a beautiful day at the Pataki household, Helga was watching _Tom & Jerry _like she would on a normal Saturday morning. But then, a cereal commercial for Reese's Puffs played, much to her anger.

"Eh, stop it!" Helga angrily said, throwing the remote at the TV, breaking it. "Stupid network cuts out my favorite cartoon for some razz-a-flappin' crud ball commercial."

Then, the door knocks, and Helga answers the door. Helga is hugged by an identical person identical to Helga, her cousin, Hilda.

"Helga!" Hilda exclaimed, happily. Helga was clearly in no mood to be greeted by her identical cousin.

"What can I do? She's my cousin." Helga said to the reader. She then said to Hilda, "Hello, Hilda."

"Hi!" Hilda replied. "What happened to your TV set?"

"It's havin' a bad day, whatdya think happened?" Helga said, shoving Hilda off of her. She then noticed Hilda more excited than usual, she also noticed a box of _Resse's Puffs_.

"Want some?" Hilda asked, then, Helga snagged the box out of her cousin's hands.

"Now there's a color found in nature." Helga said, notifying the cereal color. She takes a bite and as soon as the taste hits the tongue, her mouth puckers and like a rocket, she jets into the sky and comes crashing back down to the ground.

Later, she pours all the cereal down the drainage and flips the garbage disposal switch on and the disposal crushes it to bits. The sink groans in disgust.

"No wonder you like that Uncle Grandpa show, that junk's rotting your brain!" Helga then said. "I oughtta get you brain food. My famous walnut fig dough surprise!"

Helga looked through the cabinet. No walnuts.

"What's the surprise?" Hilda asked.

"I'm out of Walnuts." Helga then said. "C'mon, let's go pay a visit to Wolfgang. We'll get some walnuts from his backyard tree."

"Wolfgang?" Hilda exclaimed in horror. "He hates you, Helga! Not to mention he and Ludwig punched you in the face when you didn't want to play football with them!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Exposistion." Helga said, nonchalantly.

As they left, a certain pair of Cartoon friends ran from Soos the Guard.

At Wolfgang's house, he and Edmund were playing poker. The 2 blonde girls made it to the backyard, with Hilda looking concerned.

"I dunno, Helga, why can't we just buy a pack of walnuts?" Hilda asked.

"Because that wouldn't be funny that way, messing with the 5th graders is much more fun this way." Helga said. "Who would be in hysterics over a checkout line? Besides, this is a fanmake based on a Slappy the Squirrel cartoon."

"But this is reality!" Hilda notified.

"Don't tell her, she might crack." Helga said to the audience. She then noticed Hilda was petrified with fear, Wolfgang was behind Helga.

"Hold the phone. You're doing that frozen fear thing, which means Wolfgang..." Helga said, smiling, taking out a wooden club, whacking Wolfgang with it, knocking him out. "Was behind me."

"That was like Tom and Jerry, Helga!" Hilda exclaimed in shock.

The 2 snuck near the tree, only to find Ludwig, but luckily, Helga gave Ludwig an "Enchilada", when it's actually a stick of dynamite wrapped in a tortilla. And since he hasn't had anything, Ludwig decides to eat the enchilada, only for the dynamite to explode, causing him to lose all of his teeth.

 ** _20 minutes later_**

Ludwig was keeping guard of the walnuts, even setting traps up, until a nut tapped him on the head, coming from the tree. He climbed up to see the commotion, only for Helga to whack him with a frying pan.

"You know, you remind me of a young Mark Walberg." Helga said, then Ludwig fell into one of his own traps.

 ** _30 minutes later_**

Helga came across a xylophone with an apology note on it, Helga decided to play it and behind the bushes, Ludwig was snickering to himself, but when Helga played the notes, Ludwig unexpectedly got hit by 2 explosions, disintegrating into dust. Helga proceeded to vaccum up the dust.

 _ **40 Minutes later**_

Ludwig set up a TV, a couch, and popcorn, and then hid. Helga then noticed, and decided to watch TV on it. And the program that was being shown was a documentary on squirrels. Unfortunately, the VCR was malfunctioning.

"Criminy, they don't pay me enough for this short." Helga said, trying to fix the tape, but she made it worse by getting the reels out of the tape and unknowingly getting Ludwig tangled in them, when she tried to play the tape, Ludwig literally got sucked into the program.

"Thanks for the walnuts!" Helga said, before giving Ludwig a bomb, and nonchalantly leaving. THen, the bomb exploded, sending Ludwig flying and crashing into the tree with the xylophone attatched to the dynamite. The walnuts played the notes, yet, no explosion.

Helga then nonchalantly threw 2 nuts in the air, and the nuts landed on the 2 notes the dynamite was supposed to explode and, KABOOM! The thing exploded and Ludwig was knocked unconscious.

 ** _That night-_**

Helga just finished up baking her walnut fig dough surprise, and Ludwig appeared in the frond yard.

"Let's see, I tricked him, blew him up, and humiliated him what's-" Helga thought, then Hilda pulled a rope and Ludwig was bashed by an anvil.

"I guess that brain food was worth it after all!" Helga then said, then, she broke the 4th wall and said, "Now that's comedy!"


End file.
